


Snow Day

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Requested by a friend, AitanaTheFangirl:“Imagine playing in the snow with Castiel.”~Fluff!!~





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AitanaTheFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/gifts).



There are some people in this world who love anything to do with winter and all the joys that it brings. My favorite gift Mother Nature blesses us with every year is snow. I love to watch it gently fall from ashen clouds, or going outside where time seems to stop for hours.

After my morning routine, i peek outside the large kitchen window while putting away my breakfast dishes and see pure, fresh, snow layering my backyard. Leafless tress are decorated in sparse patches, as if sprinkled with sugar. I feel my face widen in a toothy grin as i actually run to my bedroom.   
After swapping my pajama pants for leggings to put over my jeans, i toss my sleeping shirt aside to shrug on a long-sleeved shirt and a thick sweatshirt. Quickly pulling up the warmest pair of socks i own, i rush to the hallway closet as soon as the second one reaches above my ankle.

In my haste, turning around to put on my boots, i nearly fall over when my face comes in contact with my boyfriend’s chest- who’s hand grabs my shoulder.  
“Hello, Y/N.”  
“Hi, Cas!” I say, breathlessly.  
“Are you all right? I sensed you were in danger. Your heart rate is high and you are running around quite quickly. Is somethng chasing you?”   
“No, silly! I’m excited!” I exclaim, pointing toward the living room window with a gloved hand as i awkwardly pull on my knitted hat.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I’ll show you!”

After leading Cas outside and shutting the back door behind us, i immediately sprint down the porch to the winter wonderland below.  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” I squeal with outstretched arms.  
Cas tentatively follows, his footsteps on top of mine, crunching slowly underneath his shiny black shoes.   
“I admit, it looks very different here than it does in Heaven... I like it better on Earth.” He confesses with a small smile. 

“It’s not only pretty to look at it, it’s also fun to play in!”   
I promptly drop on my back and the eight inches of soft snow cushion my fall.  
“Y/N! Are you hurt?”   
I glance up to the Angel’s deep voice, which becomes raspier when he’s worried, and see blue eyes staring back into mine.  
“I’m fine, Cas. Try it!”   
Cas stands still for a few seconds before falling backwards beside me in a rigid manner.  
“Good! Now wave your arms and legs up and down- like this!”

Finished with my example, i see Cas stiffly and slowly doing the same.   
“No, no! Relax. You’re too tense. Just lean into it.”  
When he stops his slightly faster movements, i help him to his feet, almost falling back on my butt in the process.  
“Ta-da! We made snow angels!”  
My smile falls when i notice the way Cas looks somberly at our creations. The way his mouth is in a thin line, eyelids low in almost dectable sadness. I have only seen this look on him a couple of other times.   
“Yes... I see the resemblance.” 

Realizing my mistake, i quickly pack some untainted snow into a lumpy ball. There is no way i’m giving up until Cas learns the fun of a snow day.  
“Cas! Think fast!”  
I throw the crudely made snowball at his chest, most of the snow falling apart before impact, yet still getting a hit on his blue-now decorated with white- tie.  
“Success!” I grin with both hands raised in the air above my head.

“Y/N, is there a reason you threw snow at me?” Cas questions, but the light in his eyes return and his face has soften to his normal expression once more.  
“It’s a snowball fight! Just pick up some snow-“ I do so to demonstrate.   
“Pack it tight like this and throw it at the other person!”   
This time, i aim for his shoulder, where snow from the ground has left the tan trench coat in patches of white.   
Cas looks at it for a moment- head almost tilting and eyes barely squinting. 

I don’t have time to take two breaths before Cas, in a blur of motion, follows my directions, and proceeds to cast a mess of snow directly into my face.  
“Like that?” He asks seriously, but i can hear the smile in his voice.  
I wipe the cold substance from my eyes and cheeks while grinning impossibly more-muscles pinching under the strain.   
“Exactly like that.” 

We play like children with no responsiblites for maybe an hour. By the time my body feels numb due to the cold, i decide that we should go inside. As i’m shedding all my snow soaked winter layers, i look outside once more to see where the backyard is covered in multiple, dozens, of footprints- some overlapping. None however, had stepped on the two creations laying in the middle of the winter wonderland.

I saunter over to Cas, who is reclining on my sofa, the most relaxed i’ve seen him in a while despite not needing the fireplace’s warmth. I snuggle up next to him and lean in to kiss his lips, which he returns. He puts his arm around my waist when i lay my head in his lap, stretching it to gaze up at him.  
“I love you, my snow Angel.” I murmur.  
“I love you too, Y/N...My snow queen.” He smiles fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, winter is pretty much over, but that doesn’t mean we can’t use our imagination to have a little fun! :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
